


Зелёная футболка

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Whistle!
Genre: Bad Jokes, Gen, Humor, Training Camp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сейджи решает сделать свой вклад в улучшение атмосферы тренировочного лагеря.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зелёная футболка

**Author's Note:**

> на недельку редкоспоконов @diary

Конечно, попасть в сборную и участвовать в тренировочном лагере большая честь. Но Сейджи считал, что это не так и важно, главное – хорошо провести время. И с этим как раз были проблемы: то тактические занятия, то тренировки на поле, то просмотр чужих матчей... Никаких развлечений! Так что Сейджи понял, что единственный, кто может создать в лагере позитивную атмосферу, это он сам. Начать можно с малого, хоть с простого анекдота. Сейджи решил пройтись по территории лагеря и опробовать на ком-нибудь шутку. Первым он встретил Кацуро.  
– Угадай, почему у вратаря зелёная футболка? – спросил его Сейджи.  
– Оранжевая, – педантично поправил Кацуро.  
– Что?  
– У меня оранжевая футболка. Ты дальтоник? Для нападающего это может быть недостатком. Лучше поговорить об этом с тренером...  
– Знаешь, просто забей, – вздохнул Сейджи. Шутка не удалась, Кацуро слишком непробиваем. Но он не единственный вратарь, кто смог бы оценить юмор!  
– Эй, Фува, почему у вратаря зелёная футболка?  
Фува замер.   
– Фува? Процессор завис? – хихикнул Сейджи.  
– Ты задал любопытный вопрос. По моим данным о клубах и сборных действительно значительный процент вратарей носит зелёную униформу. Для более точного анализа мне потребуется время, но начальная гипотеза – зелёный цвет используется для успокаивающего психологического воздействия, так как некоторые игроки плохо справляются со стрессовыми ситуациями...  
– Я всё понял, спасибо, хватит! – перебил Сейджи. Главным образом он, правда, понял, что Фува зануда похуже Кацуро.  
Неужели в этом лагере нет никого с чувством юмора?! Но тут на глаза Сейджи попался Шигеки.  
– Шиге, вот ты мне и нужен! Слушай, почему у вратаря зелёная футболка?  
– Ты что, пытаешься пошутить? – с подозрением прищурился Шигеки. – Оставь лучше это дело профессионалу!  
Шигеки откинул с плеча прядь волос, встал в позу и провозгласил: – Итак, сто лучших футбольных шуток от Шиге-чана!  
– Сто? Знаешь, давай лучше в другой раз! – сказал Сейджи и поспешил уйти. Может быть, не так уж и нужно создавать в лагере особую атмосферу? По крайней мере Шигеки вот точно не нуждается в дополнительном развлечении. Сейджи уж было решил оставить это неблагодарное дело, как увидел Казамацури. Вот последний шанс найти человека, который оценит его шутку!  
– Почему у вратаря зелёная футболка? – спросил его Сейджи.  
– Не знаю... – Казамацури сделал большие глаза. – А почему?  
– Чтобы газон косплеить! – сказал Сейджи, не удержался и заржал.  
– Хаха, очень весело, Сейджи-кун! – вежливо сказал Казамацури.  
– Скажи, скажи?! Я сам придумал! – Сейджи от души хлопнул Казамацури по спине. – Я знал, что ты оценишь, не то, что некоторые!  
Сейджи, мурлыкая под нос песенку, отправился дальше в полной уверенности, что сделал неоценимый вклад в поднятие боевого духа участников тренировочного лагеря. Он и не знал, что Казамацури подумал: "У Шигеки-куна шутки смешнее."


End file.
